Agree To Disagree
by Suledin
Summary: Fenris is confronted by Merrill, whom is concerned for Hawke's well-being, and does not approve of Fenris being Hawke's friend. Fenris makes it known that the feeling is mutual. Tag along on two jealous elf's adventure to get over their mutual contempt to bring a smile to Hawke's face.


Author's note: This is written in a third-person point of view, but it focuses on Fenris.

_For the one and only Senpai_

* * *

Fenris felt like hurting people sometimes... He felt like hefting the massive sword he wielded on his back, then whirl into a death-dealing swing that'd rival one of Hawke's elegant but deadly spins of her sharp, shining daggers that were more often covered in thick, dark blood than was clean; or his fury would just silence the source of his annoyance (which was the way he would handle such things before he had met Hawke.) Now was one of those times.

The usually-chirpy tattooed woman, Merrill, had been firing several analyzing looks his way for the past half hour while he sat if not comfortable, but contently at a table in the corner of The Hanged Man, nursing a cup of wine. Nothing fancy, just enough to enliven his taste buds. He had previously thought somebody with such a bubbly personality would be incapable of such an expression of cold, unyielding intensity.

As the looks increased in hostility, Fenris' ever-growing annoyance flared; He had given up trying to enjoy his wine for once in his now-busy life, not that he wasn't ever busy running away from Danarius and his slavers, but for the first time in his life his _help, _not usage, was _asked_ for and was generously rewarded for his time by the woman with the dangerous smile. Sharp enough to cut a man down, enthralling enough to attract the trust of passing-by weirdos; hence the strange family of misfits Hawke had assembled single-handedly.

Fenris slammed his glass down, not even caring, or _feeling_ if he had broke the glass, and strode over to the table Merrill had occupied along with Anders and Isabela.

He took in a deep breath, knowing that if he was too harsh Hawke would have his head, so he settled for the usual disdain he held for the elf.

"Do you have a problem with me, witch? You've been _staring_ at me and I'm no blind-man," Fenris near-growled at the small woman. Her table-mates looked ready to jump at him on the wrong word… but also interested, probably because Fenris wasn't a stranger to being stared at, his tattoos often drew people's eyes on him, but he often ignored their looks and went on his way, so this was a curious reaction for him to have.

"Not particularly," she answered quickly in her usual sweet tone, belying her expression, "Well. Maybe. Actually, I do."

Fenris' eyebrows quirked up at the woman's words, "Out with it then."

She nodded shortly and folded her hands delicately in her lap, "You see, I've been thinking... You know how they say one's attitude can affect those around them?"

When he nodded she continued, "Well, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you're not _exactly_ the happiest frolicking elf in the bunch..."

The young woman cringed, as if he hadn't already been told - teased - _whatever_ - countless times about his 'broody' persona. He almost shuddered remembering how Varic went on about women wanting to have his broody babies.

Fenris held back genuine laughter and instead gave her a dumbfounded look, and Isabella replied for him, "I'm sure he's aware of _just how_ broody he is, kitten, go on."

"I just... Well..." She paused and took a deep breath, "I don't think that kind of attitude is healthy for Hawke to be around when she is already under so much stress." She put her hand to her mouth as if she were a guilty gossip, "There, see, I've said it."

"So whose company do you think would be 'healthy' for Hawke to be around?" Fenris inquired, eyebrows darting up dangerously close to his hairline.

"Oh, ummm," her eyes wondered off as she began silently naming off an imaginary list of people in her head before her eyes brightened up as she came to a conclusion in a bubbly, matter-of-fact manner, "Ah! Basically _everybody_ but you is what I summed it up to!"

Anders and Isabela began giggling not-so-silently to themselves as Fenris' patience snapped.

"So you think that an abomination, an _actual_ waiting disaster; a criminal of questionable morals and motives; and you, an extremely dangerous maleficarum, waiting to be over-powered by your desires and get possessed by demons so you could just stab her in the back one day - that is what you find to be healthier company for Hawke?" Fenris was shaking with frustration, and was spitting with every word.

Isabela got up from her seat and moved in between the two as Fenris began shaking, she grabbed his arm lightly and sat him on the opposite side of the table. Merrill had turned back into her seat, and Isabella put her hands on her hips and asked with her usual humorous tone, "Okay, kiddos, I think you both have got the point, so will you two behave now? I know Hawke is a hot topic and all, but we have someone even better to fight over..." She waited in vain for an answer before gesturing ridiculously at herself, "Me, of course!"

The angry pair were starting to calm down when more alluring things grabbed their attention, drinks; which had just arrived in front of them. As much as Fenris distrusted the pirate woman, she sure knew how to break the ice on an awkward situation. She smoothly slid in beside Fenris at the table and sparked up new conversation to arouse laughter and lightheartedness rather than glowing tattoos and missing limbs.

The group eventually continued their previous conversation before the argument, and Fenris began to focus on other things: wood flooring; the tart-yet-sweet flavor in his mouth, courtesy of the wine; the small detail on the sheath of the man who sat one table over. Fenris had lost track of how long he had ignored their conversation once he got bored and they breached the subject of Antivan milk-sandwiches, which severely confused Merrill, brought a flush to Anders face, but a grin to Isabela's.

Fenris sipped at his drink, and used his sight for it's purpose to make out ridiculous detail on ordinary things, but mainly as a distraction until he had quickly recognized a pair of well-worn, dirty boots that were splashed with — _was it _— old, dried blood. Slowly his gaze traveled up the person's armor clad body to catch the detail in the well-made armor before he noticed Hawke's face, he quickly shook himself out of his detail-crazed daze, but Hawke still caught his eye, she had been looking straight at him... She had seen him staring. He felt a mild blush reach his ears even though he hadn't been thinking anything inappropriate other than mere admiration when looking at her, but the action itself seemed provoking enough to Hawke.

Hawke sauntered over to their table with Varric and gave everybody, but mainly Fenris, a cheeky grin, but he knew why her gaze lingered on his lightly-flushed face.

"We got a bonus for our quick work, so drinks are on me tonight. Drink up!" She cheered gleefully, beaming at the group with a wide, feline-like grin. She called the barmaid over and ordered new drinks for everyone, and one by one their little party got larger and slightly out of hand; Aveline joined them as well after her shift.

"Why so glum, Fenris?" Hawke asked, drink in hand. "I never thought I'd see you so gloomy at the offer of _wine_."

"I do appreciate the thought, Hawke, but..." Fenris decided against finishing his sentence, Hawke didn't prod, but Varric didn't mind prodding him.

"But what, lover boy?" Varric smiled behind his tankard of ale.

_"'Lover boy?'"_ Fenris asked himself aloud, rolling his eyes at his new nickname.

"Oooh I know what you're talking about, Varric!" Merrill squealed, her eyes sparkling dramatically, "The puppy eyes!"

Isabela and Merrill began giggling about something, probably involving the 'puppy eyes' that Fenris did not wish to hear about.

"'Puppy eyes', Merrill? Are you sure you don't mean 'psychotic'?" Anders barked laughter into his cup, nobody followed his laughter, unfortunately for him. Fenris almost — _almost_ felt bad at Anders slowly, but steady deteriorating sanity; He'd show his sympathy by ending him as soon as he took a step too far.

"Weeelllll?" Hawke elbowed Fenris lightly in the ribs, finally giving in to her curiosity to the quiet man.

He resigned to sighing, "Somebody has to make sure you make it home rather than passed out in an alleyway, and knowing you, you'd probably find your way into a fight or two on the way home."

Hawke gaze steeled while her expression remained friendly, "I'll be just fine on my own, Fenris, so don't hold back on my account."

Fenris had realized that he had struck the wrong note with her at that, but wondered what exactly it was that he said that was so wrong. It was moments like these that he felt angered at his lack of experience of normal social interaction besides the only remaining memories that were filled with pain, abuse, and blood-shed. Fenris also felt like he'd be better off alone, but then realized that he wouldn't be able to make it this far without Hawke's support, no matter how infuriating.

'I wish she would just come out and explain what I said wrong.' Fenris thought, frustrated.

Ever since his slip up, she had noticeably left him out of her gaze, and had become rather... Close with the blood-Mage, Merrill. Hawke was currently standing behind Merrill, admiring her elf-ears. "Do they get in the way?" She wondered aloud.

"N-not really," Merrill's cheeks were flushed as she avoided eye contact with Hawke.

"I hear they're more sensitive than human ears." Hawke grinned, winked at Isabela, then blew into the shell of Merrill's ear. The high-pitched squeal they received as a result sent the devious pair into fits of laughter.

"That t-tickles, Hawke!" Merrill clasped her hands over her ears with an embarrassed pout on her flushed face.

Anders mumbled something into his drink, which nearly everybody missed, except Varric.

"Jealous, Blondy?" Varric exchanged a knowing look with Fenris, which Fenris laughed under his breath at.

"Oh don't be mean to Anders, of course he wishes that he could tease Merrill like I can!" Hawke said obliviously, then took a sterner, but still good-humored look, "Hey, nobody else do this to her, got it? I've called the role of Merrill's fool~"

"Can't make any promises," Isabela winked, and Merrill groaned.

After much - _too much_, celebration and drink, the group decided to depart. Varric and Isabela lived there at The Hanged Man; Anders didn't drink enough to be worried about losing his way, not that Fenris was particularly worried about him; Fenris was confident that not a single person would bother Aveline, who would be returning from her night-watch.

Hawke had managed to drink herself into a puddle of giggles despite her usual resistance to alcohol, but could thankfully walk in a... Squiggly line? Merrill happened to be a light-weight, which surprised no one, but they didn't stop her to trying to rival Hawke in drinks. _Brilliant_ friends. Fenris didn't even have a buzz, but his headache from all of the noise wasn't as bothersome anymore.

Varric had agreed that walking them both home would be a good idea, and Fenris didn't mind. They both shook their heads at the two woman dancing in drunken stupors with an equally drunk and enthralled audience. Once Fenris managed to convince the woman that it was time to sleep, not party, he proposed that they drop Merrill off first since she lived in Lowtown, just a couple streets down from The Hanged Man, but Merrill wasn't having any of that.

"_Nope_," she simply said, putting her hands on her hips, "I don't trust you with Hawke by yourself!"

"This wouldn't be the first time I've walked her home, Merrill."

"I dooon't care! We're gonna have a slumber party at Hawke's place and you're not invited."

"Yeah!" Hawke cheered Merrill on with a goofy expression, suddenly excited at the suggestion of a slumber party with her elf-buddy.

"Well if you're staying over at Hawke's place that does make it convenient, but I'm walking you there whether you like it or not..."

Merrill had attempted to start a stare-off with Fenris, to which she lost miserably. He was glad to see they started putting one foot in front of the other, albeit slowly, but the walk to Hightown was rather quiet except for their occasional giggle.

Bandal greeted them at Hawke's door, and he looked happy to see the group safe, "Thank you for always seeing Hawke home safely, Fenris."

"It is not a problem, I wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully if I didn't."

"Oohhh, Hawke, d'ya hear that?" Merrill's bell-like voice shrilled at the other intoxicated woman.

"Something about pieces?" Hawke walked past the main hall, heading for her room.

"Goodnight, Fenris!" Hawke bellowed at the bottom of the staircase, before heading up to her room. Merrill stayed at the door — more like _on_ the door, she clutched the poor piece of fine workmanship fiercely to keep from loosing both her dignity and her balance. Her eyes slightly lost whatever cheery glint they had whenever Hawke was around and became a poor imitation of her earlier fierce glare. He almost laughed at her attempt to remain mad at him.

"I appreciate your doing this," she paused, almost as if considering her words. "But I still do not think it's a good... Influence."

Fenris raised a brow, "I can understand your concern, but do you honestly think I'm going to influence the wild-woman who drinks, kills, and flirts as much as she pleases?" He snorted ungracefully. "If anything, _she's_ influencing me."

Merrill let out her good-natured laughter and her steely glare lessened even further. "True, but it still does not change the fact that I do not like you."

"Then do not disguise your dislike of me behind the excuse of protecting Hawke. I do not like you or the abomination, but I suffer through the unsavory company for Hawke's sake, if you honestly trust her opinion you'd treat her choice in friends with the same respect." Fenris turned around and began moving his way home before he heard Merrill ask him to wait.

Her eyes were unsure, "I do not think Hawke would be pleased if she knew I sent you back after... Escorting two rude drunks home, I mea-" Fenris interrupted her, "She won't know."

He laughed silently to himself as he walked away, glancing back to make sure Merrill had secured herself inside and had not accidentally fallen asleep outside.

Fenris had no desire to acquire a friendship with the blood Mage, but it had seemed that they now hated each other a little less now. Hawke will be happy about that.

He shook his head, laughing at himself, "The things that I'll do for that woman."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading; please feel free to point out any flaws or any parts you were not able to easily understand and I shall fix it! I'm considering continuing this little silly story since my senpai mentioned sailor suits I cannot get the image of Fenris is one out of my head, and I'd also like to go more into detail as to why Hawke got a little mad at Fenris there at The Hanged Man.

Once again, thanks for reading, I appreciate any feedback.


End file.
